Rouge
by Anaploufette
Summary: A la base j'étais juste venue pour manger et dormir, alors pourquoi je me retrouve dans le bataillon d'exploration, pourquoi je dois tuer des titans et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tourner la tête comme ça Levi !
1. Chapter 1

Putain ! Mais c'est qu'ils vont me rattraper les cons ! Hahahahaha ! Ha bah non !

C'est si amusant de les voir s'affoler en me cherchant, mais ils ne sont pas prêt de me trouver, je suis devenue une pro du cache-cache ! Dissimulée derrière la cheminé d'un bâtiment, j'observe ces idiots de la garnison se risquer à me trouver, je pouffe légèrement en en entendant un s'écrier m'avoir aperçu plus loin au coin d'une ruelle, qu'ils sont idiots je suis juste au dessus d'eux ! Évidemment il fait nuit, c'est donc plus problématique de m'attraper mais tout de même ! Il est vrai qu'avec mon genre de long gilet noir à capuche je n'aide pas non plus énormément puis je suis assez discrète quand je le veux mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je leur ai échappé et où ils m'ont poursuivis ! Seulement le voilà le problème, ils ne me capturent jamais, il y a bien une fois où ils y sont arrivés (j'ai d'ailleurs été emprisonnée) mais au bout de quelques jours je me suis évadée ! Depuis plus rien !  
Je me suis améliorée dans à-peu-près tous les domaines possibles: le vole, le meurtre, l'agilité, le combat, la maitrise des armes et j'en passe énormément. Ma situation ne me permet pas de me reposer sur mes lauriers, je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de famille, pas de maison fixe, enfaite, à part mes vêtements, mon sac à dos et tout ce qu'il contient (c'est a dire pas grand chose) je n'ai rien ... Ce qui explique pourquoi je me suis mise à effectuer toutes sortes d'affaires et de contrats pas très très nets ... Je suis donc considérée comme une criminelle, oui une criminelle c'est bien le terme approprié pour me définir !

Les policiers se sont tous dirigés vers le soldat qui m'a soit disant trouvé, me laissant le champs libre pour m'enfuir une fois de plus. Tout ceci commence à devenir lassant, vraiment ! Pendant que je m'échappe je remarque que trois soldats sont à ma poursuite, peut-être enfin un peu d'action (j'espère qu'ils sont forts!), je me retourne en leur adressant un large sourire narquois, cela ne leur a visiblement pas plu puisqu'ils accélèrent la cadence tout en me tirant dessus, je grimace et évite toutes les balles sans grande difficulté puis continue ma route à travers la ville. Leurs tirs ne s'affaiblissent pas, ils redoublent d'intensité, en effet ces trois cons ont visiblement prévenu la moitié de la garnison ! Les affronter serait trop chiant, je préfère, une fois de plus, leur filer entre les doigts. Seulement je ne sais pas trop où me tapir le temps qu'ils partent, j'aperçois alors une foret, le lieu rêvé, je ne peux pas imaginer mieux ! Je prends donc mon élan pour m'élancer dans le bois, je me réceptionne parfaitement sur une branche afin de directement bondir sur une autre plus loin à une vitesse fulgurante, bientôt je ne perçois plus mes poursuivants, signe qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me suivre. Je soupir avant de reprendre mon chemin plus calmement mais en restant tout de même sur mes gardes. A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, c'est excitant dans un sens mais davantage terrifiant dans un autre... Bref, après quelques heures de marche en m'ayant assurée que personne ne me suivait, je débouche sur une sorte d'énorme et majestueux château, je savais pas qu'il existait ce genre de bâtisse dans une foret ! C'est assez impressionnant je dois avouer! Ma curiosité piquée à vif, je descends prudemment de l'arbre, j'analyse rapidement les alentours, des terrains d'entrainement, des écuries, mais quel est ce château ?! La plupart des soldats situés à l'extérieur sont endormis, j'en profite donc pour traverser promptement la surface, c'est amusant. Un immense sourire orne mon visage pale et caché par ma capuche. Soudain un soldat se réveille, il me regarde alors que je suis en face de lui, je le regarde à mon tour, nous nous fixons, j'ai arrêté tout mouvement. Il se frotte les yeux -croyant certainement à une hallucination- mais je suis bien réelle, avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoit, je saute sur un toit, disparaissant de son champs de vision, je suis à la limite d'éclater de rire tant la tête du soldat était tordante lorsqu'il m'a vu, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme ! Hahahah !  
Bon, pas le temps de rêvasser, j'ai faim, je suis fatiguée et je suis super sale ! Il doit bien y avoir tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ce château !  
Je vois alors une fenêtre laissant apparaitre de la lumière, de plus elle est ouverte ! Je prends ça pour une invitation à entrer. Je me dirige donc vers la source de lumière et une fois arrivée j'examine discrètement la pièce et ce qu'elle contient. C'est un genre de bureau, au centre de celui-ci se tient un petit homme assit et allongé sur le bureau, sur les murs sont accrochées des étagères contenant des livres, une petite banquette plus loin et deux portes, une menant certainement à l'extérieur et l'autre je ne sais pas mais je vais bientôt le découvrir ! J'enjambe la fenêtre, que j'avais préalablement ouverte en grand, et m'aventure silencieusement dans la salle. L'homme est endormis, je m'approche de lui en le dévisageant, il est affalé sur des documents, je les observe rapidement puis le garçon grogne, je relève la tête et pars chercher quelque chose dans mon sac. Je reviens vers lui et lui cale mon doudou en forme de chien entre ses bras, il l'attrape en lui faisant un genre de câlin, cette scène est beaucoup trop mignonne ! Voyant qu'il s'est "rendormi" je retourne à l'aventure ! J'ouvre la curieuse porte et contre toute attente elle donne sur une chambre, moi qui m'imaginais découvrir quelque chose de plus excitant du genre un passage dans un autre monde ou une réserve de drogue ... Me voilà déçus ! C'est une chambre des plus basique, un lit, une armoire un peu de décos et ENCORE une porte (elle doit surement mener à une salle de bain) la seule chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de choquante où d'inhabituel serait la propreté de la pièce, pas un grain de poussière c'est presque effrayant ! Je ne réfléchis pas plus et cours vers ce qui se confirme être une salle de bain en prenant mon sac. Je m'enferme, me déshabille en cherchant une serviette. Lorsque j'en trouve une je la pose à coté de la douche et m'observe dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo, propre, face à toute cette blancheur je fais tache avec mes cheveux rouges crades et désordonnés, ma peau pale noircit par la saleté, tout comme le reste de mon corps, mes vêtements abimés, déchiquetés, et mes gros cernes encrés sous mes yeux jaunes. De plus mon odeur n'est pas des plus agréable, tout ça pour dire que je pue ! Et en plus je fais peur. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je me lave ! C'est donc ce que je fais en empruntant ses savons (qui sentent très bon d'ailleurs), je reste longtemps sous l'eau chaude savourant cette sensation de propreté. Puis je sors, enroule la serviette autour de ma poitrine et commence à laver mes vêtements. Une fois cela fait, je m'habille, séchant légèrement mes cheveux que je tente de démêler (ce qui est assez compliqué lorsque ça fait des semaines qu'on ne les a pas coiffés) heureusement qu'ils sont courts sinon cela m'aurait pris des heures.  
En sortant de la salle de bain la différence de température me frappe puisque je frissonne, je mets mes autres vêtements à sécher quelque part et m'absente de la pièce, je vérifie si le garçon dort encore, ce qui est le cas et pars en quête d'un truc à manger parce que oui j'ai faim, d'ailleurs mon ventre ne fait que de me le rappeler... GROOOUUAAAA ... C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS JE VAIS BOUFFER ! Après plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs j'aperçois une sorte de porte en bois plus imposante que les autres, avec un peu de chance ce sont les cuisines, mais pour le savoir il faut que j'entre. J'ouvre donc la grosse porte et découvre un genre de réfectoire, des tables en bois disposées un peu partout avec des chaises autour et plus loin une cuisine, je suis sauvée ! J'entre en fermant silencieusement la porte ... Qui grince ... Je déambule dans cette cantine, examinant ses moindres détails pour finalement avancer dans la cuisine où je retrouve mon amie la porte, haa que ferais-je sans elle ?! Celle-ci ne s'ouvre pas, un énorme cadenas y est accroché, ils ont vraiment cru que ce détail va m'arrêter dans ma quête de nourriture ?! RIEN ne résiste à la grande Hana Strangleman, surtout pas un cadenas de pacotille ! j'attrape le nécessaire pour le crocheter dans mon sac et réussi à accéder à l'intérieur de la pièce anciennement fermée, sans surprise elle renferme la réserve ! De la viande, du pain, des patates, des fruits bref le bonheur ! Je me sers de tout en mange quelques-uns tandis que j'en garde d'autres dans mon sac. Je ressors, une banane à la main et me balade dans le batiment jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du garçon de toute à l'heure. J'y retourne et fatiguée je m'écroule sur le lit ...

* * *

Je suis réveillée non pas par les rayons du soleil mais bien par un couteau sous ma gorge que je me dépêche de contrer-de justesse- par mon propre couteau, un homme est positionné au dessus de moi, les sourcils froncés, il s'appuie de toutes ses forces sur moi. Il me fixe et me lance d'un ton menaçant mais aussi blasé:

-"Qui es-tu, que fais-tu ici dans mon lit ?

-Heeuu, je m'appelle Hana, enchantée et si tu pouvais arrêter de me menacer avec ton couteau ce serait sympa merci, et toi comment tu t'appelles ? Je tente plutôt sure de moi, après tout rien ne me résiste !

-Tch, je suis le caporal Levi, et ne me tutoie pas sale insecte.

\- Ok ok si **vous voulez** caporal Levi, le couteau **vous** le retirez ?

\- Non, pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit ?

\- C'est une assez longue histoire, mais pour faire court, j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour manger et dormir et la fenêtre de **votre** chambre était ouverte, enfin celle de **votre** bureau mais c'est pareil ! **Vous** ne m'en voulez pas ?! Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tch."

Ha ok donc le gars ne répond que par "tch" ok si il veut après tout ses "tch" sont parfaitement compréhensibles, c'est pas comme si je me demandais ce qu'il veut dire par là, NON pas du tout ! Il retire tout de même son arme de mon cou et je fais de même avec la mienne. il se redresse et m'examine minutieusement, pervers... J'en fais de même. Il est vachement petit pour un homme, une coupe "undercut" des yeux bleus-gris cernés (comme les miens cela nous fait un point commun!) et il est vêtu d'un étrange uniforme, je crois le connaitre.

Le bruit que provoque les coups sur la porte de Levi nous extirpe de notre "trans", il ne faut pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant de ma présence ici, elles pourraient me signaler ! Je regarde Levi qui n'a pas encore répondu et je lui chuchote: cache moi !

* * *

Yo les gens c'est ENCORE moi, je débarque cette fois-ci avec une histoire sur SNK, un LevixOC héhé :) Surtout dites moi si ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! une review et Levi viendra danser la maccaréna dans votre chambre :)


	2. Chapitre 2

SAAALUUUUT LES POTAETOES! Suis-je en retard ?! Si oui vous m'en voyez désolée ! En plus mon mot d'auteur s'est effacé beaucoup de fois donc j'ai dû le ré-écrire encore et encore (peut-être est-ce un message de dieu qui trouve cette fic' pourrie ...)et parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'étais enrhumée ... Mais j'ai pensé à vous, je suis sympa un ?! HUMHUM bref ce chapitre est là, il est présent il n'attend plus que vous le lisiez et que vous le commentiez ! Et hop superbe transition signée moi-même, passons à ma review !

 **YeahScience: merci de ta review, de me suivre et d'avoir mis cette histoire en favorite ... JE T'AIME ! Ne t'inquiète pas oui mon histoire continue, la preuve QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ! FAUT SUIVRE UN PEU ! x) je te taquine ! merci de l'aimer et tu vas-peut-être- l'aimer encore plus en lisant ce chapitre !**

Bien, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choses à dire ... HA SI ! J'écris une fanfiction sur One Piece alors si vous aimez le OCxACE bah ... venez et si vous aimez pas bah venez quand même je suis sympa !

 **Disclaimer: L'attaque des titans n'est pas à moi ... Oui s'est triste ... *pars pleurer dans un coin***

 **Gut zu lesen**

* * *

- _"Cache-moi"_

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Me dit-il suspicieux.

-Fais le c'est tout, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu! Je te dirais tout après alors fais-le ...

Il me fixe un instant, sûrement dubitatif tandis qu'un nouveau coup sur la porte nous rappelle que le temps est compté, je l'observe silencieusement, il est plutôt mignon avec son air ténébreux mais un peu petit ... Je suis accrochée à ses lèvres, attendant légèrement impatiente sa promesse de ne pas me dénoncer, s'il le fait, avec le nombre de soldats que j'ai aperçus et si le lieu dans lequel je me trouve est bien celui auquel je pense, s'en sera fini pour moi, certes l'action que provoquera ma course-poursuite sera très amusante mais je ne suis pas non-plus suicidaire, ils m'ont déjà emprisonné une fois, s'ils me rattrapent, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir vivante!  
Puis, un "tch" significatif franchit sa bouche et il me balance d'un ton nonchalant un "-ok je dirais rien-" suivit d'un rapide regard en direction de la porte de la salle de bain.  
Avant qu'un nouveau coup ne retentisse, je me dépêche d'aller dans l'autre pièce en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, Levi, lui, somme à la personne d'entrer tout en lui quémandant de se présenter. Celle-ci se nomme, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Petra et possède une voix plutôt douce, ce doit-être une fille, j'aimerai bien faire sa connaissance ...

* * *

Lorsque Hana s'est éclipsée de ma chambre, Petra y est entrée le sourire aux lèvres comme à l'accoutumé. Je ne saurais dire comment ni pourquoi mais cette fille affiche toujours un sourire ou un air joyeux permanent, qui, il faut l'avouer me donne quelque peu chaud au cœur, mais elle est aussi un excellent soldat.

-"Bonjour caporal, hum, excusez moi de vous déranger mais le Major vous demande dans son bureau, c'est urgent ... Dit-elle légèrement rougissante, la connaissant, je devine que ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle a à me dire. Mais je la devance:

-Tu voulais me dire autre chose. C'était une affirmation, elle relève la tête, surprise puis rajoute:

-Hum oui, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un avant de venir, et les soldats de surveillances cette nuit ont signalé une présence inconnue dans le château, de même qu'une petite partie de la réserve a été vidé.

-Tu insinues que ce mystérieux individu était avec moi il y a peu ? Je demande sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait dire, seulement la voir embarrassée, s'emmêlant les pinceaux me fait doucement rire et me rend inconsciemment heureux ...

-Non non non ! Il y a méprise, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, je ...

-Tu ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Tu rougis Petra, c'est ... Mignon."

A mes mots, son visage devient cramoisi, je pense qu'elle peut rivaliser avec une tomate, à moins que la tomate en elle-même ne soit pas assez rouge pour gagner face à la couleur de peau que possède Petra actuellement. Je penche plus pour la deuxième option ...  
Nul doute que l'intrus dont il est question est Hana, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de la cacher ? Je ne la connais même pas.

-"Caporal, le Major vous attend ..." Me rappelle Petra timidement.

-Tch, je sais tu peux sortir.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure caporal.

-Oui, oui."

Elle repart en fermant délicatement la porte encore sonnée de mon compliment (il est vrai que je n'en fais pas souvent) et me laisse seul. J'ai pas envie d'aller voir Erwin, il me fait chier et va sûrement me donner trois tonnes de papiers en plus. Il faut que je prenne une douche, Hana est dans la salle de bain. Je l'ouvre et, à ma grande surprise n'y trouve personne, la salle est déserte. Je suis vraiment seul ... Enfin, je m'en fous, bon débarras, je me lave rapidement et enfile mon uniforme pour me diriger ensuite vers le bureau de gros sourcils. C'est chiant, je veux pas le voir.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, je toque et entre sans autorisation, après tout c'est "urgent".  
Je ne suis pas le seul présent, tous les caporaux sont installés, la situation doit être critique.  
Erwin me regarde m'avancer sûrement désespéré de mon manque de politesse. Puis de l'air sérieux qu'il n'utilise que très rarement, il commence:

-"Levi, tu es en retard.

-Je suis là maintenant alors commençons.

-Bien, si je vous ai tous réuni ici, il y a une bonne raison ... Nous avons un problème.

* * *

Le soleil se lève de plus en plus, éclairant de ses doux rayons de printemps la ville qui commence peu à peu à se réveiller, tandis que moi je me promène paisiblement, déambulant dans les différentes rues à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas écouté la conversation de Levi et de Petra, je me suis "enfuie" avant, cela doit maintenant faire une heure. Volant une brioche à un boulanger inattentif je me dirige vers le centre-ville, qui n'est pas très loin de ma position. Je passe devant plusieurs boutiques, salut quelques personnes que je ne connais absolument pas pour finalement atteindre mon objectif premier, j'ai affaire là-bas.  
Je m'adosse à un mur, guettant les environs lorsque je l'aperçois enfin: un homme, se distinguant de la foule par ses riches habits néanmoins discrets, un costume noir, classique mais d'une classe difficilement égalable, des cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval basse, des gants tout aussi foncés. Le visage de cet individu peu commun, il faut l'admettre, se trouve être d'une beauté sans pareil, des yeux d'un noir envoutant, fins et mystérieux, un nez droit, et une bouche fine dont les commissures se courbent délicatement en un léger sourire exprimant la malice. Cet homme est en effet un être bien charmeur et mystérieux mais il faut remarqué qu'il n'a de beauté que le physique car sa personnalité n'est pas des plus avenante, derrière ce masque de séducteur pourri en réalité une créature bien complexe et d'une perversion effrayante, sa vie n'a de sens que pour le meurtre et le viol ... Et cet homme n'est autre que mon "patron". Évidemment je ne suis pas totalement sous ses ordres, disons que je le considère plus comme un fournisseur; Il me propose une affaire, j'accepte en fonction de la situation, puis, lorsque je la mène à bien, il me paye, c'est simple!  
Lorsque je suis suffisamment proche de lui et éloignée de la foule, pour que personne ne nous entende, il me salut de sa voix ensorceleuse et me lance:

-"J'ai un travaille pour toi.

-En quoi consiste-t'il ?

-Un vieux noble, très riche, il est malade mais ne veut pas se l'avouer, tu as carte-libre pour le meurtre. Il habite évidemment dans la cité royale mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'y infiltres ce sera donc un jeu d'enfant. Une fois que tu l'auras tué, tu lui voleras des documents, peu de monde en ont connaissance, une fois cela fait tu me les rapporteras, évidemment j'ai moi-même un plan pour le voler en toute discrétion et tu seras bien payée.

-Combien ?

-Six cent cinquante."

J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour la mort d'un homme de plus l'argent qu'il va amasser durant le vol sera sûrement bien plus supérieur ... Mais il n'augmentera pas ma paye, et je suis plutôt à sec ce mois-ci.

-"Qui est ma cible ?

-Je savais que tu accepterais. Il se nomme Franz Brückmann et habite dans cette partie de la cité royale."

Il me montre une carte de la cité royale qu'il me donne ensuite, puis continue:

-"N'oublie pas d'être discrète, si les brigades te découvrent je ne te défendrai pas. Ha et il aime les jolies filles si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-J'ai compris et en effet j'accepte ce contrat.

-Bien dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à signer ce papier."

Je lis attentivement le dossier que je commence presque à connaitre par cœur à force de travailler avec lui. C'est un manuscrit contenant les conditions de mon travaille, si je meurs il ne devra rien à ma famille (que je n'ai pas), si je ne remplis pas ma part du contrat ce sera considéré comme un acte de trahison et l'organisation se lancera à ma poursuite ... afin me tuer ou autres choses douloureuses ... Mais je suis une habituée, je signe donc la feuille au bas de la page que je lui tends ensuite. Il l'attrape et la remet dans son dossier qu'il range.

-"Je t'ai tout dit, maintenant débrouilles-toi."

Puis il repart en coup de vent, comme s'il n'eut été qu'une simple apparition fantastique.

* * *

VOOOOOIIIIILLLAAAA ! C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre ! (pour ceux qui trouvent la référence ... x) )

La rumeur court que si tu mets une review, Levi viendra faire le ménage chez toi ... Ce serait con de laisser passer ça non ?

A plus mes petites patates !


End file.
